Mírenlo
by Miss Shades
Summary: La historia de como Isabella Swan trata de no romperle el corazón a Edward Cullen. Nerdward - tattbella
1. I mean

**Mírenlo**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran creadora Steph Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta pequeña y malograda historia. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación sin mi consentimiento._**

Oh, mírenlo, es sexy, quiero decir, lo es completamente. Él es adorablemente sexy o sexymente adorable.

Mírenlo a ese chico, miren como tuerce su nariz cuando lee algo que al parecer no le gusta, o como muerde con su sexy boca el extremo del lápiz.

O como acomoda sus lentes de pasta negra de nuevo cuando cae por su sexy nariz o como rasca su mandíbula cuando está harto de no entender.

Él es sexy, nerd, un perdedor, alguien invisible pero me gusta, quiero cogerme a esa cosita con su pelo marañoso de color cobrizo pelirrojo y rubio.

Dulce Jesús, miren su mandíbula. Oh Dios, ahora sí creo en ti.

Digo, esta se supone que tu creación, quiero decir, soy la hija de satán, soy la mujer del diablo, vine directo desde el vientre de mi madre con el "666" dibujado en la frente con rotulador.

Él está aquí para torturarme, ¿Cómo yo, Isabella maldita diosa del sexo camínate —según toda la escuela — Swan, puede fijarse en alguien como él?

Es decir, mírenlo sentado en ese puto árbol fuera de su casa. Él tiene los brazos delgados y está tan encogido en esa grande remera negra y vieja que puedo escuchar romper su columna en cualquier momento.

Mordí mi pulgar haciendo presión en la uña que estaba pintada en negro, quitándome el esmalte.

¡Ugh! Comencé a escupirlo sin quitar los ojos de él.

Demonios, tengo las pelotas para saltar de un acantilado pero no tengo las pelotas para ir y coger a un niñito virgen.

Quiero decir, podría cogérmelo, es fácil ¿No?

Es solo meter su pene erecto en mi vagina obviamente excitada.

Porque ese niñito provoca eso en mí, tengo mis putos veinte años y él tiene dieciséis. Voy a cumplir mis veintiuno y no voy a esperarlo, él es muy inocente y el no entendería lo que es una relación abierta.

Es un puto niñito.

— ¿otra vez observando al bueno para nada de mi hermano? —Rosalie habló detrás de mí.

—Demonios, sí. Estoy mirando como esa cosa va a sobrevivir sin Emmett. — me voltee hacia ella en cuanto vi a Edward listo para abandonar su puesto. Emmett al fin dejaría de trabajar en la ciudad finalmente iria a universidad y se uniria a Rosalie en Seattle.

—Como siempre, siendo invisible, sirve para esa mierda. — escupió despectivamente y luego comenzó a insultarlo aún más y decir las razones por las cual su hermano debería ser odiado.

—Jesús, Rosalie, es tu hermano — me reí.

—si fuera por mí lo hubiera ahogado en su cuna.

—¡Rosalie! — chillé y me reí incomoda.

—¿Lo has visto? Es horrible, ni siquiera sé cómo es mi hermano.

—No es tan feo, carajo. Quiero decir, es poco agraciado pero…

—¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Nos quedamos en silencio y luego rompimos en carcajadas.

—¡Con la mierda, Rosie! ¡Estás demente! — chillé y reí histéricamente. Estaba nerviosa y Rosalie no se daba cuenta.

Dolía.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo pude pensar que te cogerías a esa cosa granosa.

En realidad Edward ya no tenía granos, su cara era limpia y ya tenía barba. Pero ella no prestaba atención en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Ya te lo cogiste a Demetri? — preguntó.

—Demonios, si. Es un puto maestro. — Demetri es gay, rubia idiota. Pero si tuvieras más cabeza que para coger con mi hermano y ver si tu culo luce bien en una falda de prostituta ya te hubieses dado cuenta.

—Bueno, ahí tienes la prueba de un verdadero hombre, carajo. ¿Te imaginas acostarte con mi hermano? no duraría ni un minuto — ella rió tontamente, como un cerdo. Antes Rosalie era una perra pero una perra con clase.

—Lo que sea, Rosalie. Hablemos de otra cosa — dije sobre de mis dientes apretados.

—¡oh, si! Traje algunas revistas que compré en Port Angeles, hablan sobre consejos de la piel y como hacer gozar a tu chico — me estremecí. Dios, Rosalie se estaba convirtiendo en un tipo de esas chicas.

Me arremangué mi camiseta de Led Zeppelin y pasé mis dedos por mi pequeño tatuaje de un sol y alrededor del sol rodeándolo completamente rezaba: _here comes the sun._

Lo hice por mi familia. Ellos lo son todo para mí, si los perdiera yo no sería nada sin ellos.

—Voy al baño. — dije y rígidamente caminé hasta la puerta. Por supuesto que Rosalie ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Señor, ella es una perra vanidosa ahora, ella estaba perdida en un su reflejo.

Abrí la puerta y automáticamente me encontré con una herida y asustada mirada verde tras unos lentes de pasta negra.

¡Dios! Pobre chico. El escuchó todo. Apuesto mi teta izquierda esa.

—Y-yo… yo, no… n-no estaba… — el se calló en cuanto de seguro vió mi sonrisa diabólica.

Podría haberlo molestado hasta la mierda por esto.

Quiero decir, ¿Qué hacia el escuchando detrás de la puerta de su hermana? Podría comenzar a decir muchas cosas desagradables en voz alta hasta llamar la atención de Rosalie.

Pero en vez de eso, yo solo elegí decirle…

—Tu hermana es una perra, eres un buen chico y estoy segura hasta la mierda que durarías más que un minuto. — tras eso tome su muñeca en mi mano y me incline hacia arriba lo más que pude para besar su mejilla, su rasposa mejilla.

El jadeó quedito en mi oído.

Dulce Señor ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Me separé y susurré en su oído.

—Si le cuentas a alguien, voy asesinar a toda tu familia. — besé su comisura y salí corriendo al baño como una niñita.

No mentía en cuanto matar a su familia.

No debería estar interesada en el. El no debería estar interesado en mí, lo romperé en mil pedazos.

Carajo, esto va a terminar mal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hice un pequeño cambio de edades. besos.**

 _ **Miss Shades ;)**_


	2. Pretty baby

**Mírenlo**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran creadora Steph Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta pequeña y malograda historia. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.**_

Voy a desollarla viva, mírenla a esa perra ¿Es que… es que ella lo está tocando?

¿Esa perra lo está tocando?

Voy matarla.

Voy a descuartizarla, sacarle a tiras la piel y se la voy a dar a los cuervos.

¡No lo toques!

¡Ella está tocando su brazo!

¡La puta de Alice Brandon tiene los mismos planes que yo! ¿Ella no estaba con ese chico que parece un príncipe? ¡Ricitos de oro versión masculina! El que se parece a Rosalie pero versión masculina.

Gaspar.

Gesper…

Jas…

¡Jasper!

Si, ese. Se supone que está con él. ¿Entonces por qué esta malditamente coqueteando con mi…?

¡Dios, no!

Él no es mí… lo que sea.

—B, chica ¿En dónde estás metida? — Jessica me dio un punta pie debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —dije estúpidamente.

—Bella, nena ¿No habrás fumado sin mi otra vez o sí? —gritó fuertemente, llamando la atención y centrando miradas en nuestra mesa.

Dios, la chica es estúpida.

—Jessica, nena, eso es lo tuyo no me ensucies en tus cosas. — dije cínicamente haciendo un sonido de esnifar y le lancé una mirada enojada, ella dejó de reír tontamente y se encogió en su asiento.

Por la mierda si sabe lo que le conviene.

La cafetería se silenció y luego explotó en conversaciones y comenzaron a lanzar comentarios como "drogadicta" "era obvio" "está acabada" "es la hija de Charlie Swan"

Me levanté de mi asiento casi tirándolo y miré una vez más hacia Edward, él estaba mirándome entre sus pestañas, con sus lentes de pasta, congelado y Alice tenia todavía su mano en su ante brazo.

Sentí la sangre bullir en mis venas como burbujas calientes que explotaban y volvían a resurgir.

Gruñí molesta y crucé las puertas hacia el patio, donde había algunas mesas que podían usarse cuando raramente en Forks estaba soleado.

Troté hacia los bosques y me escondí tras los árboles.

¿Qué me está pasando?

Saque la caja de cigarrillos de mi bolsillo trasero, lo encendí y le di una larga calada.

—Hola Bella.

Grité y salté.

Me di la vuelta.

—tu pedazo de mierda ¿En que estabas…? —Edward lucia blanco y a punto de echarse a correr.

—yo lo s-siento. — tartamudeo. ¡Ugh! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué tiene que lucir así siempre?

—Deja de tartamudear de una puta vez. — dije bruscamente, saltó en su lugar y se calló.

—Creo que no fue una buena idea venir — dijo finalmente y se giró para irse.

Dios, el pobre chico no tenía la culpa que yo me sintiera rara hoy y que no supiera manejarlo.

Suspiré.

Espero no arrepentirme.

—Edward, espera. — dije y él se giró hacia a mi aun mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Vas a gritarme otra vez? — murmuró y tuve que esforzarme para entenderlo.

—Jesús, chico, no. Yo… — ¡Por la mierda! Es difícil disculparse, Isabella Swan nunca se disculpa.

Chillé un poco.

—¿Isabella? — preguntó, el lucia preocupado y su voz también lo demostraba.

—Yo lo siento, ¿está bien? ¡No quería gritarte, no quería salir de ese modo, no quiero sentirme así, ni siquiera sé que estoy diciendo! — mi voz en cada palabra fue subiendo y en cuanto terminé, sentí ganas de llorar y mis traicioneros ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me tapé la cara con las manos.

Sollocé quedito.

—¿Qué está mal, Isabella? — susurró y luego sentí sus cálidos brazos envolverme.

Aspiré fuertemente y me llené de su olor.

El olía casi como un bebé pero con colonia de hombre. Olía a suavizante de ropa y lluvia.

Era glorioso.

—Me estoy convirtiendo en una de esas chicas que lloran todo el tiempo, doy asco.

El me presiono un poco más contra su pecho y yo finalmente quite como pude mis manos de la cara y rodee su cintura.

—Nunca serás ese tipo de chica, Isabella. — murmuró contra mi cabello.

—No, nunca lo seré porque soy una zorra tatuada y drogadicta — me quejé.

—No eres nada de eso — rebatió. Me aleje y mire hacia arriba, hacia sus ojos grandes culpa de los lentes color verde.

Le lancé una mirada mordaz.

—¿Qué pasa niño lindo? ¿Tú no crees en eso? Tengo la pinta de ser de todo lo que me acusan.

Lo ojos de Edward se apagaron y su agarre alrededor de mi cuerpo se hizo débil para luego desaparecer.

—No me llames así — casi gruño.

Pestañee.

—¿Cómo? ¿Niño lindo? — jugué con él.

—Detente — me pidió, casi rogándome retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Mi mente automáticamente se trasladó a las palabras de Rosalie.

 _¿Lo has visto? Es horrible, ni siquiera sé cómo es mi hermano._

Oh.

—Esa perra — casi gruñí.

—¿Qué?

—Dios, Edward las palabras realmente te hirieron ¿verdad? — me lamenté.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Tú estabas escuchando aquella tarde en detrás de la puerta de Rosalie. Demonios, Edward. Después de todos estos años, deberías haber aprendido a ignorarla.

Edward dejó caer sus hombros al ver sido atrapado. Se sentó en el suelo húmedo y yo también.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga — dijo mientras miraba sus manos como si fuera algo interesante.

Miré sus manos también, notando que sus dedos eran verdaderamente largos y sus manos muy cuidadas.

 _Si sus dedos eran así de largos no me puedo imaginar cómo será…_

¡Detente! ¡Contesta!

—No espero nada, nene. Tu hermana siempre ha sido cruel contigo y yo también.

—Ni siquiera sé porque me afecta todavía, quiero decir, no sé porque me afecta que mi hermana no me quiera como tal — confesó roncamente.

Oh, cosita. No llores.

—Me vas hacer llorar.

—No quiero tu lastima — casi gritó y salté.

Dios él podía ser un pequeño leoncito bebé enojado a veces ¿verdad?

—No me grites — dije enojada.

El suspiró.

—Lo s-siento.

—¡Por la mierda no tartamudees! — grité yo esta vez.

Ahora el saltó.

Dios soy una perra. El me envolvió con sus brazos de nuevo casi sentándome en su regazo.

—Lo siento, Isabella. No quería hacerte llorar, por Dios, lo siento, ni siquiera sabía que podías llorar, oh por Dios, oh por Dios. — el chico estaba por entrar en un estado de histeria.

Y yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando.

Me aferré a él.

—Creo que es mi periodo — me quejé el paró de hablar y me miró.

Y se sonrojó.

—Jesús, Edward estoy hablando de que desangraré próximamente, ni que te estuviera ofreciendo una mamada.

Él se sonrojó más fuerte y comenzó a toser.

Me caí para atrás en un ataque repentino de risa.

¿El enserio era tan inocente?

—Cielos, Isabella, no es gracioso, es solo una reacción biológica la cual odio.

Me enderecé y lo miré cómicamente.

—¿Es que tú nunca…? — dejé en el aire la pregunta.

El negó fuertemente con la cabeza y se sonrojó de nuevo.

—¿nada de nada?

Volvió a negar.

—No. — ¿Cómo era eso posible? Quiero decir Edward no pasa mucho tiempo en Forks, siempre está en Port Ángeles. Pensé que tal vez él tendría algo por ahí. Alguna niña tonta, fea y nerd como él.

No es que él fuera feo.

—¿Y un beso? — Pregunté.

El me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Solo unos pocos la verdad. — la ira bullía nuevamente en mí.

—¿Quién era? — Edward sonrió suavemente, él nunca sonreía así.

—A los 9 años, el juego de la botella Mandy Mcgreggor. —casi escupió.

 _Oh._

—¿Y de entonces nada?

—No. — dijo suavemente, avergonzado.

 _Mentía_.

Mandy nunca existió. Mandy soy yo.

Giré mi cuerpo hacia Edward y le hice una seña para que él también lo haga.

Extendí mis manos y quité sus lentes.

—¿Qué estas…?

—¡Silencio!

Tomé su rostro y me incliné, tomé sus labios entre los míos.

Edward suspiró.

Contuve mis ganas de reír.

Succioné su labio inferior y Edward comenzó a besarme. Gemí y tomé su cabello. Edward era un besador nato.

Al final, mordí su labio inferior y me separé de él.

Lo miré. Con su cabello alborotado sus ojos verdes brillando, sin sus lentes y con su boca roja.

Sonreí.

El siempre seria mi niño lindo.


	3. bad teacher

**Mírenlo**

 **Chapter 3: bad teacher.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran creadora Steph Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en esta pequeña y malograda historia. Prohibida su reproducción o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.**_

Miré otra vez el mensaje en mi teléfono, lo mire como si fuera el puto satanás confesándome que yo era enserio su hija y que tenía que hacerme caso de bebes demonios.

Porque, a mi forma de ver los bebés eran todos unos putos demonios, con esa forma de gritar tan agudo al llorar y son todos sucios y babosos.

Suspiré y miré mi pantalla una vez más.

 _ **Hey, nena. Estoy cerca de la ciudad ¿Nos vemos?**_

Conocía a ese maldito de Jaime para saber que no me estaba preguntando, él me estaba _ordenando_ vernos. Sí, claro. Como si yo fuera tan estúpida para hacerle caso ahora.

Lo conozco bien. Él es un maldito y enfermo jugador.

Un mujeriego.

Rodé los ojos. Decidí no pensar más en el malo Jaime.

O tal vez sí. Espero que Rose se encuentre en casa. Y realmente espero que ella se comporte como mi mejor amiga hoy. Hace un par de meses que la rubia y yo no estamos encontrando nuestro punto, ya no coincidimos en muchas cosas.

Espero que este verano no sea tan malo para nosotras, la fin y al cabo tendríamos que volver a la universidad.

Siempre admire la fuerza de esa chica, y que es una persona muy leal con sus amigos y alguien muy inteligente pero, últimamente ella se está comportando como la idiota de Jessica.

Creo que incluso tiene problemas con Emmett. El grandote también notó lo mismo que yo, Que Rosalie está muy diferente.

Extraño a mi mejor amiga.

 *** o * o * o * o * o * o * o ***

Estacioné mi vieja camioneta naranja en la entrada y bajé observando la gran mansión Cullen toda blanca, amplia y transparente.

Siempre me encantó esta casa, tenía su personalidad. Era como si esta casa tan moderna quedara completamente bien con los viejos y verdes bosques de Forks.

Subí trotando las escaleras hasta la entrada silbando una canción de The Doors. Toqué el elegante timbre y esperé, mirando mis convers sucias.

Joder, esa casa era completamente blanca y limpia me daba mucha lastima ensuciarla con mis zapatillas.

Fruncí los labios al mismo tiempo que la puerta fue abierta.

Levanté mi cabeza y sonrei.

—Hola, niño lindo — canturree.

Edward se movió sorprendido e incómodo en su sitio, mi sonrisa creció tanto que seguro era igual que el gato de Alicia y el país de la maravillas.

—¿No me vas a invitar a pasaaaaar? — puse mis manos de detrás de mí y me balancee de un lado a otro.

Sí, estoy seguro que parecía una pequeña puta en este momento.

El carraspeó y se movió de un salto.

—Gracias —canturree otra vez y él solo asintió e hizo un sonido ahogado.

Sonrei interiormente.

—¿Rosalie está en casa?

—No. Ella salió con Jessica, pensé que lo sabias. —por supuesto que ella estaba con esa pequeña zorra idiota.

—Debí suponerlo. — dije agriamente.

—Lo siento, pensé que sabias. — dijo nuevamente.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

—Es q-que solo pensé que era lo correcto. Te tomaste el tiempo en venir hasta aquí y…

Me reí.

—Edward tu problema es que piensan mucho.

—Tal vez. — el solo dijo.

—Bien esta vez no pienses.

—Está bien.

Sonreí diabólicamente.

—Vamos a tu habitación.

El tragó duro y pesado.

 *** o * o * o * o * o * o * o ***

La habitación de Edward no era para nada lo que esperaba, quiero decir, es un poco nerd, pero… no era nada comparada con la habitación de Ben Cheney.

Cheney tenía poster de chicas asiáticas animadas prácticamente en tetas por toda su habitación desde el suelo hasta el puto techo.

Esa mierda asustaba.

Edward solo tenía un gran poster de Star Wars.

Su habitación era blanca y el suelo era de madera oscura, la cual estaba casi todo cubierto con una alfombra azul oscura.

Su cama era grande y cómoda, las sabanas eran blancas y su edredón era azul también. Y sus muebles eran de roble, tanto sus estantes como su escritorio también.

Era todo bastante básico la verdad.

—Tienes una habitación muy cómoda por aquí. — comenté y tome su mano dirigiéndolo hacia los estantes anti borrados de comics y películas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tienes _Dazed and Confused!_ — Chillé emocionada. Porque, demonios, era la mejor película de la historia. Obviamente la mejor en chicos de fin de curso.

Edward rió.

—Está bien, está bien, está bien. — dijo en una suave imitación de Wooderson.

Me reí tan fuerte que casi me caen lágrimas de los ojos. Edward me acercó a él y limpió la comisura de mi ojo.

—Es tan genial.

—Ya lo creo, pero no si me gusta Wooderson o Clint.

—Pero Clint aparece en una sola escena, lo cual es una escena genial. — dije y nos moví hasta su equipo de música poniendo un disco de Nazareth. El niño sabía de música.

—Clint tiene la línea. —Edward acarició mi mano entrelazada con la suya, con la otra que tenía libre.

—Hasta creo que patea el culo de Wooderson con una sola línea que en todas las apariciones de Matt.

—Clint me recuerda a ti. — murmuró casi como una confesión a regañadientes.

Arquee una ceja juguetonamente y busqué su mirada que estaba perdida en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

—¿En serio? ¿Soy una patea traseros? — dije en un tono de falso enojo, buscando su rostro.

—B-bueno un poco — tartamudeó mirándome nerviosamente.

—Eso está bien, me gusta ser un poco patea traseros.

Edward bajó la cara y sonrió suavemente, un asomo de una sonrisa torcida que prevenía ser completamente arrebatadora.

Gemí y el levantó los ojos sorprendido.

—Realmente no sabes lo atractivo que eres ¿No es cierto, niño? —Edward frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza mordiéndose el labio. Mírenlo, él es absolutamente guapo ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de un nerd tan guapo como Edward? El solo tenía dieciséis años y ya no tenía más granos.

Suspiré tirado mi mano hacia su cuello para enredarla en su cabello corto de la nuca y tirarlo hacia mi boca.

Edward gimió en mi boca abierta y su aliento caliente sabía a menta y caramelos de cerezas. El dulce chico me tomó de las caderas para no perder el equilibrio y se agachó un poco para alcanzarme mejor aunque yo estaba de puntillas.

Él era alto, muy alto y eso…me calentaba.

Me pegue más a él y toque su labio inferior con mi lengua. El me dio acceso a la suya y… ¡Cristo! ¿Dónde había aprendido a usar la lengua de esa manera? Quiero decir, si, él era un poco inexperto pero tenía las ganas de aprender y el instinto.

Me pegué a él, pero eso hacía casi imposible besarnos. Comencé a frotarme como una gata en celo contra a él y pasee mi mano por su espalda.

Él estaba cálido, muy cálido.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Mi niño lindo estaba enfermo? Dejé un último beso en su comisura y me separé para mirar sus ojos.

Sus ojos prácticamente estaban nublados por el deseo, sus ojos verdes claros estaba del color del Jade.

—Niño lindo ¿Por qué estás tan cálido? ¿Tienes fiebre? — toqué su frente y el todo el tiempo mantuvo la mirada en mis ojos.

—No — dijo. — Estaba en la cama — él se sonrojó en cuanto dijo cama. Me reí.

—Es ahí donde nos dirigimos ahora, dulce chico. — lo tome de la cinturilla de su pantalón deportivo y lo empujé hasta el borde obligándolo a sentarse. Me monté sobre él a horcajadas y el me miraba como si yo fuera una aparición.

Lo tomé del rostro y él apoyó sus grandes manos con sus largos dedos en mis muslos, apretándolos.

Comencé hacer mi camino hacia su boca cuando él me tomó de las caderas.

—Espera — dijo con la voz casi enojada — ¿Esto no es una estúpida apuesta con Rosalie, verdad? — preguntó herido.

—Por supuesto que no, no sería tan perra. — espeté bastante molesta por no dejarme besarlo.

—Pero... tu no quieres nada conmigo lo sé. Te escuche la otra vez con Rosalie, tu no planeas volver después de la universidad. — lo miré perpleja.

—¿Con que escuchando charlas ajenas, eh? — el sonrojó.

—¿Por qué me estas besando, Isabella?

—¿Es que no te puedo besar?

El me dio una mirada que pretendía ser enojada pero parecía un pequeño leoncito bebé enojado.

Suspiré.

—Porque siempre te veía Edward, me refiero a detrás de tu aspecto nerd y todo eso. En lo único que me podría concentrar era en tu inexperiencia y en lo genial que sería enseñarte muchas cosas.

—¿Cosas como el sexo? — su voz sonó casi estrangulada.

Me reí.

—Si nene, cosas como el sexo — pensé un rato. — yo no puedo ofrecerte amor, niño. Pero puedo ofrecerte una buena experiencia para tus próximas conquistas. ¿Qué te parece? Sería un secreto entre los dos. — toqué su anguloso rostro, saqué sus lentes, pos puse a un lado y mi mano derecha se osciló hacia su cabello corto en la nuca y sentí a Edward ronronear y comenzó a bajar de nuevo las manos hacia mi culo y muslos.

—¿Serias como mi profesora?

—Claro que sí, niño. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien de la universidad para enseñarte.

—Acepto — dijo y apoyó su frente en mi hombro. Me deslicé un poco más abajo dando mi calor entre mis piernas con el suyo.

Tomé su rostro y lo besé apenas.

—Entonces niño lindo, seré tu profesora — dije y comencé a balancear mis caderas encima de él. Edward jadeó y una de sus manos se arrastró por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cuello para sostenerlo y besarme con hambre.

Oh, como disfrutaría ser su maldita profesora.

 *** o * o * o * o * o * o * o ***

 **¡Hola! Es la primera nota que escribo y quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron sus hermoso reviews, me hacen muy bien al alma. Gracias por sus favs y follows también, estoy tan feliz de la forma en que la recibieron.**

 **Acá dejé otro capítulo de nuestro niño lindo y esta Bella tan mala. Se viene otro personaje en la historia que no es de la saga ¿Y qué pasa con Rosalie? Lentamente voy a comenzar a meter los personajes pero por ahora me concentro en Edward y Bella.**

 **Otra vez agradezco con todo mi corazón sus reviews, favs y follows, no puedo creer que un simple comentario un numerito de más te haga tan feliz.**

 **Un beso enorme a todas.**

 _ **Miss Shades.**_


End file.
